1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing repair systems and more particularly pertains to a new the system for repairing a brassiere for extending the service life on intimate apparel by replacing broken connective components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothing repair systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,618 describes a system using spring loaded connections for the ring member and buckle member (length adjusting member) Another type of clothing repair systems is U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,625 having a recessed cross-bar.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior in providing a simple, dependable, and secure repair system for the plastic components on intimate apparel which break from time to time.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing simple snap together components which are easily assembled, with a minimum of moving parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new the system for repairing a brassiere that will not rust.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises at least one connecting ring assembly for coupling a shoulder strap to a main portion of a brassiere, and at least one length adjusting assembly positionable on the shoulder strap and couplable to an end of the strap. The length adjusting assembly facilitates slidably adjusting a net length of a shoulder strap.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.